Conventional thermoplastic polymer compositions have a near limitless number of uses. As a result of having a favorable combination of durability and processability, thermoplastic polymers are used pervasively in various fields such as, for example, the automobile industry, manufacturing of industrial and domestic appliances, and hand-held utensils and tools.
Thermoplastic elastomer compositions are one type of thermoplastic polymer composition that combine both thermoplastic and elastic properties. These properties are generally obtained by combining a thermoplastic polymer with a rubber composition in a way such that the rubber is dispersed in the thermoplastic polymer. Conventional thermoplastic elastomer compositions include, for example, polybutadiene or polyisoprene dispersed in a matrix of thermoplastic polymer such as polypropylene.
Conventional additives are combined with thermoplastic elastomers to impart favorable physical properties. Traditional additives include, for example, organic and inorganic fillers. Conventional inorganic fillers such as clay have been added to dynamically vulcanized polymer systems.
Unfortunately some conventional additives, e.g., have been found to adversely impact thermoplastic elastomer compositions properties due to interaction with thermoplastic components, elastomer components, or curing agents. Undesirable interaction with curing agents may prevent or inhibit vulcanization processes and eliminate or degrade physical properties.
Accordingly there exists a current and long felt need for thermoplastic elastomer compositions that overcome known deficiencies in conventional compositions, have advantageous processing and thermoforming processing characteristics, and are generally suitable for thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) and thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV) applications.